1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic equipment and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as regards a printer used as an image forming apparatus which is a type of electronic equipment, in most cases, it is connected one to one to an external apparatus such as a personal computer and a host computer through a parallel port I/F (interface) and receives print information through the interface to print such print information.
When a large number of terminals such as personal computers are connected to a local area network (a network such as LAN) for data communication, an NIC (a network interface card which is also referred to as a LAN card or a LAN board) used as an interface for network communication is built in a printer; to the port (connecting port) of a network adapter connector (for example, a standard RJ-45 connector which is an 8-pin standard modular connector used in 10BASE-T, 100BASE-TX and the like) provided in such NIC, there is connected the connector of a network cable (for example, the above-mentioned RJ-45 connector); and, data such as print information can be transmitted and received between the printer and personal computers through the present network cable.